


Not What It Seems

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hunter!Sam, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge is Sweet, comfort!Dean, comfort!cas, human!Cas, hunter!dean, hurt!Dean, payback is a bitch, protective!Sam, shifter!dean - Freeform, smut is a given, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is going on in the bunker and the guys need to figure out what. When Cas is attacked and Dean is blamed they need to band together to figure it out. But when Dean shows signs of being the attacker....what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warner for the first chapter only.....just because Cas is nearly raped. 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Cas sighed as he finished yet another book. If he kept going at this pace he’d finish very book they had at the bunker. As he headed back to the library he heard the front door shut. 

“Hey Dean, what are you doing back?” Cas asked as he gave him a small kiss. “I thought you’d be gone for a few hours.” 

Dean shrugged as continued to look around at the room they were in. “I decided to come back early.” 

Cas looked at him in confusion. “Didn’t you have some errands to run though?” 

Dean focused on him then, eyes searching Cas’ features as if he’d never really looked at him before. “They can wait.” 

Cas shrugged as he gave him another small kiss and continued walking. After putting his book back he looked for a new one. Maybe he’d pick something he’d already read. He had found some really good ones already in their library. 

When arms suddenly wrapped around him he jumped, smiling when he heard Dean chuckle in his ear. 

“Jumpy?” 

Cas laughed as he leaned back against the hunter. “No, you just surprised me that’s all.” 

When Dean started to kiss his neck he hummed happily, gasping when a hand slipped into the front of his pants. “Well ah… Someone’s happy this morning.” 

Dean grinned wolfishly against his neck, nipping the skin there hard. “How can I not be when I have you to look at?” 

Cas smiled and turned his head to kiss him, moaning into Dean’s mouth as the hand continued to stroke him. 

“How about I bend you over this table…fuck you until you scream?” Dean growled in his ear. 

Cas blushed, breath hitching from Dean’s touch. “Well you could, but I think the bedroom sounds more fun for that.” Cas didn’t hate the idea…in fact it made him even harder. But he was still getting used to the idea of doing it where they could get caught. 

“Oh come on,” Dean whispered to him, teeth nipping his earlobe. “It could be fun…” 

Cas felt himself being pushed forward as Dean inched them closer to a table. “I don’t know Dean, I’d just rather not.” Dean stopped and pulled away from him, Cas immediately missed his touch. “I’m not saying I don’t want you. I’m just saying I don’t want to do it here.” 

Dean turned and looked at him, green eyes hard with anger. 

When the hit came Cas wasn’t expecting it, taking the blow full in the face. It stunned him, knocking him off balance and into the table. Then Dean was on him, hands grabbing as clothes were ripped and torn. Cas panicked as he tried to get away but Dean held him down hard. 

“Dean stop! Please!” 

The hunter ignored him and when his hand got too close Cas took his chance. He bit down hard, tasting blood and hearing Dean cry out as he pulled his hand back. His head was slammed into the table, stunning him even more. He felt himself being turned around before another blow landed square in his jaw. 

He took multiple punches as he lay on the ground, unable to fight back against the man above him. When Dean was finished he stood over him, eyes blazing as he looked down at him. Cas just lay there, silently praying that Dean would just leave. He finally did, not saying a word as the door slammed shut behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam came back some time later, laden with groceries and more books. He thought it was funny that their Angel had gotten so into reading lately. 

“Hey Cas, can you give me a hand with these?” Sam called as he began carrying stuff in. “Cas!” When he got no answer he shrugged to himself. Cas must have gone out or something. 

It took multiple trips but he finally got everything inside. Once the groceries were put away he grabbed the bag of books and headed to Cas’ room. With careful maneuvering he got the door open and stepped inside. The place was clean and completely straight, everything organized and in it’s place. Sam decided not to leave the books there after all. Cas was a bit picky about his room. 

He headed to the library and walked in, setting the books down on the nearest table. 

“S-Sam…” 

The hunter stopped moving but his eyes continued searching as he listened hard. 

“Sam…” 

Sam walked around the corner and looked, taking in the mess in front of him. The center table had been scooted out of its normal place, its chairs either shoved out of the way or completely knocked over. Cas was no longer laying on the floor but huddled against a bookshelf. As Sam got closer he saw bloody marks on the floor from where Cas had scooted away. 

“Cas! What happened? Who did this?” 

Cas started crying as his fried nerves finally gave out. Sam pulled him close and held him, feeling the Angel’s body shake hard against him. When he was calmer Sam helped him stand and move to the main room to clean up a little. Sam couldn’t believe the damage that had been done to him. 

His shirt had nearly been ripped off of him, the fabric just barely hanging on to his body. But his face was the worst. His right eye was swollen shut, big and purple with a bleeding gash right above it. His nose was broken and bent but Sam was pretty sure he could fix that for him. His cheek was huge, the massive swelling already starting and his teeth were bloody from it. He had also gotten a deeply busted lip. 

Sam had never seen so much damage done to him before, at least not like this anyway. 

“Cas who did this to you?” 

The Angel didn’t speak, didn’t even look at him. He just stared in front of him, eyes completely blank. 

“Cas!” Sam said louder to get his attention. Cas jumped and looked at Sam with fear. “It’s ok, I won’t hurt you Cas I promise. I just need to know who did this.” 

Cas teared up again as he remembered what happened. “Dean…” 

Sam felt the air ripped from his lungs when he said that. 

“You’re sure?” 

Cas nodded slowly. “He was horrible Sam. I thought something was off at first but I ignored it. Then he followed me to the library and he…” He took a shaky breath to calm himself. “Sam I don’t understand this. Why would he hit me? He’s never hit me before…” 

Sam shook his head because he didn’t understand it either. “I don’t know Cas. But I’ll find out. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” 

He took Cas to his room and the Angel showered, washing off all the blood was stuck to him. Sam waited outside, holding Cas’ ripped shirt as he tried to understand. But his mind was overwhelmed with everything he’d seen. It just made no sense why Dean would hurt Cas like that, especially Cas. But he knew his brother’s temper and how dangerous he could get. That was the thought that pissed him off the most. 

When Cas was clean Sam patched and bandaged what he could. He gave Cas some water and some pain pills. They were strong and he figured they should at least keep him out for a few hours at least. 

He called Dean’s cell but it kept going to voicemail. So he waited. Dean came back a few hours later. 

“Hey Sammy! Man you should have seen this- - ” 

Sam wasted no time. Before Dean could even finish his sentence Sam hit him, punching him in the jaw and knocking him to the floor. The hit took the hunter by surprise and he fell hard, grunting when Sam jumped on him and continued to hit him. He wheezed hard from a hit to the ribs, gritting his teeth. 

“What the hell Sam?” He groaned out as he spit blood. 

Sam got off him and glared down at him. “You’ve done some pretty horrible things Dean but this…” 

Dean looked at him like he was insane. “What are you talking about?” He grunted painfully. 

He flinched when Sam stepped over him again, afraid of another round of punches. 

“You hurt Cas again and I’ll put you in the ground.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Sam finally stormed off Dean stayed on the ground, his body sore and his head spinning. He couldn’t understand why Sam would hit him like that. Or why he would ever think he’d hurt Cas. 

When he heard Sam coming back he quickly stood, trying to ready himself in case Sam came after him again. Instead his bag was thrown at his feet. 

“You’re kicking me out?” 

Sam looked at him hard and Dean felt hurt. “You’re not sleeping anywhere near him Dean. I’m not kicking you out, yet, but I’m not letting you near him.” 

Sam turned to walk away but Dean caught up to him. “Sam what the hell is going on? Why do you think I would hurt Cas? What happened to him?” 

Sam spun around and got right in his face. “Why did you hit him Dean? What the hell did he do to you to piss you off like that?” 

Dean looked completely shocked. “Sam I never touched him… Why would you- -” 

Sam grabbed his hand and held it up. “If you didn’t then why are your hands busted?” 

Dean looked at the marks on his hands and the bite he had gotten. “That’s what I was trying to tell you when I came back! I got jumped by some guy and- -” 

Sam just glared at him and scoffed. 

Dean took a step back and shook his head. “Please just let me see him Sam. I didn’t do this! I would never hurt him you know that!” 

Sam gave him a hard look and Dean could feel the hate rolling off him in waves. “I thought I knew that.” 

Sam left him standing there in utter confusion. He had no idea what was going on or what had happened. But he did know he needed to speak to Cas.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat down heavily in one of the chairs, face in his hands. This was so messed up. He would never hurt Cas. Not for anything. So why did everyone think it was him? 

Multiple times he tried talking to Cas. He called his cell, yelled his name from the hallway, anything he could do just to get Cas to talk to him. He just needed to understand what was happening. But Cas just ignored him. 

Cas had tried to come up with a way to believe that his Dean hadn’t really him. That there was something else going on. But when Sam told him about Dean’s hands, the busted knuckles and the bit. He had no other choice but to believe it was him. 

He missed Dean though. He wanted to be close to him again but the idea scared the hell out of him right now. The hands that had protected him had hurt him and he didn’t know what to think. 

When Sam had asked him if he wanted to see Dean he said no. He couldn’t see him yet. 

The news of that tore Dean apart. He would never hurt Cas. But maybe he did… Maybe he hurt him and he just couldn’t remember it. He didn’t know anymore. 

Dean waited patiently. He knew Sam would eventually need to leave his post as Cas’ guard and that would be his chance. He’d sneak in, wake Cas up and talk to him. Cas had to give him a chance. 

He watched his brother from around the corner until he saw him leave, disappearing down the hallway. He moved fast, sneaking in and shutting the door quietly behind him. Cas was fast asleep, curled up in a protective position in his blankets. Dean couldn’t believe the damage that was done to him. No wonder Sam beat the shit out of him. 

He moved to the edge of the bed and kneeled next to Cas, giving the Angel’s shoulder a small shake. “Cas… Cas baby, please wake up.” 

Cas opened his eyes and looked at him groggily. But when his eyes focused and he saw Dean he panicked, backing out of the bed and into a lamp, causing it to shatter. “Dean get out!” 

Dean backed away a little but he didn’t leave. “Cas please, I just need to talk to you.” 

“Sam!” Cas yelled, looking for help as he stayed against the wall. 

Dean watched Cas’ face and saw pure fear in his eyes. The sight broke his heart. “Cas please…you know me. You know I wouldn’t do this to you. Just listen to me for a- -” He grunted when arms suddenly wrapped around him, stopping him from moving any closer. “Sam let go!” He felt himself being dragged out, down the hallway and into the main room. Sam threw him to the floor hard. “Sam come on, I just need to- -” 

A hard punch to the jaw sent him flying backward. His head hit the floor hard and for a moment everything around him was spinning. 

He tried to get up but Sam hit him again, knocking him back to the floor. “I told you to stay away from him Dean. You should have listened.” 

Sam grabbed him and his bag before pulling him roughly to the door. 

“No Sam… Sam don’t do this please! Sam!” 

The door slammed shut and locked in his face, keeping him out for good. Dean collapsed to the ground and with a cry punched the dirt. How did everything go to shit so fast?


	5. Chapter 5

Sam listened to his brother outside the door, banging on the metal and calling for him. It broke his heart to do this. He didn’t want to throw him out but after beating Cas and then sneaking into his room… What choice did he have? 

As he turned to go down the stairs he saw Cas leaning against the wall and looking broken. He hadn’t seen him get thrown out but he’d heard the whole thing. 

“You ok?” Sam asked quietly. 

Cas stared at the door until Dean stopped calling, then he stared at the floor. “Maybe I was wrong Sam. Maybe it wasn’t him…” 

Sam sighed as he sat down. “You said you saw him, that it was Dean.” 

Cas nodded, “I did. The bite, his hands, it all fits but… There was something hateful in his eyes that day. I haven’t seen it since.” 

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. This whole thing had been exhausting. “I think I’m gonna go lay down.” He got up and walked to his room, leaving Cas alone in the quiet space. 

Cas stood there for awhile as the urge to open the door fought the fear he felt. He just didn’t know what he should do. Finally he chose and ran up the stairs, praying that Dean might still be on the other side of the door. But when he flung it open Dean was gone. He felt like his heart had been snapped in two as he sank to the floor, his eyes following Dean’s footprints down the dirt road. 

 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

 

By the time Dean got to the motel in town he was exhausted. The car was still up at the bunker, locked away from him like everything else. 

He got a room and sat on the edge of the bed, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. He’d lost his brother, his Angel, and his home in a matter of hours. And as far as he knew he didn’t do anything to cause it. 

Eventually he got up and headed to the bathroom, stripping down and stepping into the warm shower. He needed to wash off this horrible day and sleep. Then maybe he could figure out what to do next. 

As the hot water ran over him he thought about what had happened that day. It had started off normal. He woke up with Cas in his arms and they took a shower together, giving each other a hand job as they washed. They all had breakfast together and then he left to go to the store. 

That’s when things got weird… 

He’d loaded the car with parts he needed to fix her up when he was grabbed from behind. The guy had dragged him into an alley and tried to hit him, but Dean was faster. He got the jump on the guy and beat him good. Then the guy freaking bit him. He’d been so surprised he let go and the guy took off. He never saw his face though because he was wearing a mask. Then when he got home Sam beat the shit out of him and accused him of attacking Cas. 

It just didn’t make any sense. 

Once he dried off he crawled into the bed and curled up. It was still daylight but he didn’t care. He just wanted this horrible day to be over with already. 

The tears eventually came but he never made a sound, just layed still as they flowed. His body hurt, his heart hurt, and he’d never felt this lonely before. He just wanted to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

The bunker was quiet without Dean, too quiet. Sam and Cas rarely left their rooms and when they did they barely spoke. 

Sam missed his brother. Sure they’ve had fights before, but never like this. He’d never thrown him out. He just wished he could understand why Dean had done it. 

Cas missed him too. For him Dean was warmth and comfort, without him he just felt cold and alone. Even with Sam there it wasn’t the same. 

He thought about going out to find him. Bring him back and try to work all of this out. But what if Dean didn’t want to see him anymore. After all, he was the reason Dean was thrown out in the first place. 

Cas made his way back to the library. Not really to get a book…but to straighten his thoughts out. 

He’d had an off feeling about Dean when he saw him that day. Like something wasn’t quite right with him. 

Dean had gone to get parts for the car and as much as he loved Cas, he really loved that car. So for him to just drop what he was doing…that wasn’t a normal Dean thing. He’d looked like Dean, smelled and felt like him. But there was just something so off about him. 

He remembered how wolfish and sexual Dean was. And normally Dean would be touchy with him but he wouldn’t push him to do something he didn’t want. And he wouldn’t have tried bending him over if he didn’t want it. Let alone hit him. Hell, Dean had beaten other guys just for touching Cas the wrong way. 

It made no sense but Cas knew there was an answer somewhere. 

He went looking for Sam and found him in Dean’s room, sitting on a chair deep in thought. “You ok Sam?” The hunter looked up startled and cleared his throat. “Yeah…yeah, I’m ok. How are you?” 

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed. “I need to see him Sam. I need to talk to him, get things straight in my mind.” 

“Aren’t you worried?” 

Cas kept his gaze, never looking away. “Even if I am I still need to go. There’s something wrong here. You and I both know Dean, he doesn’t hit just because he’s angry.” 

Sam sighed and looked back at him. “Then why would he do it?” 

Cas shrugged, “I don’t know. That’s why I need to go.” 

Within the hour Sam had traced Dean’s location and written it down. He was at the Pinetree Motel. Sam knew the place from seeing it in town. 

“I’m going Sam,” Cas said as he tried to get in the car. 

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “Cas just let me handle this. I’ll bring him back ok? You need to rest, you’re still healing.” 

Cas knew he was right but he didn’t like it. Sam took off in the impala, speeding down the road to go see his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean’s first reaction when waking up was to reach for Cas and pull him close. When he felt the empty spot he frowned and looked over. There was no Cas. He sat up and looked around confused as he tried to figure out where he was. Then it came back to him. 

Without a word he grabbed his phone and called Sam. It went straight to voicemail. He forgot about the warding on the bunker…they’d have to call him. 

He put the phone away and went to the bathroom, looking himself over in the mirror. Thanks to the crappy motel bed he’d slept horribly, the dark bags under his eyes only adding to the color Sam had given him the day before. His right eye was black with a nasty looking cut over it. His nose wasn’t broken but it hurt like a bitch and his jaw felt like it could fall off at any time. He felt just as bad as he looked too. 

He made some coffee from the pot he found in the room and sat in silence. Right about now Sam and Cas would be having breakfast together, with Cas laughing at something Sam found in the paper.

He wished he could be there…but then again he was glad he wasn’t. He was hurt and angry about what had happened. He didn’t hurt Cas. He would never hurt him. But for whatever fucked up reason they thought he had. It just bothered him that they never gave him the chance to explain. And when he finally tried to Sam had treated him like a liar. The whole situation was just too screwed up for words. 

When someone knocked on his door he jumped, he wasn’t exactly expecting company. As he walked to the door a small part of him wished it was Sam or Cas. He wanted them to say come back…wanted them to want him again. But the face that greeted him was his brother’s or Cas’….it was his own. 

“Hello twin,” the man said as Dean froze in shock and surprise. 

The first blow hit him square in the chest and Dean flew back with a grunt, landing hard on the floor. When the man lunged for him he dodged, reaching for his bag and the gun he kept filled with silver bullets. 

His hand clamped down on the handle just as he was kicked in the knee, the force making a sickening crack as he dropped the gun and cried out. He tried to keep up with him but he could step on his leg and the man was just moving too fast, hitting him over and over before he could react. 

Another blow to his knee took him down and he growled as he struggled to get up, pinned under the weight of his attacker. The man laughed in his ear as he felt Dean struggle. But no matter what Dean did he couldn’t knock him off. 

“Dean Winchester, the famous hunter… Never thought I’d get the chance to run into you.” Dean winced when a hand gripped his hair hard. “Guess today’s my lucky day huh?” 

“Guess so,” Dean grunted, trying to calm himself down. He need to focus and find a way out of this. A tug on his hair pulled him back to the man in front of him. “So you chose my face huh? What, tired of being ugly?” 

The question cost him as his head was slammed into the floor. When a hand closed around his throat he began to panic. Why didn’t he keep his knife on him dammit? 

“I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you,” the man growled with hate in his eyes. 

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” Dean choked out. “You do that and you’ll have two pissed off hunters on your ass.” 

The man let go of his throat and leaned back, laughing loudly. “Oh you mean Sammy and your hot little piece of Angel Cake? Please, they couldn’t take me if they tried. But you…” He said as he ground his hips down. “I bet you could give me a run for my money huh?” 

Dean groaned and tried to shift away as the man ground against him again, pressing their groins together. “No thanks, monsters aren’t my type.” 

The man chuckled, cupping Dean’s face in his hands. “Too bad, we could have had some fun together.” 

Before Dean could respond his head took another hit. The monster was slamming it into the floor underneath him and the very little amount of carpet offered no protection. He felt his head hitting something hard and he tried to struggle but the body on top of him was too heavy. He had no leverage and he was starting to lose his focus. His vision started to go black as the darkness creeped in from the edges. He couldn’t have counted how many times his head hit the floor but he was thankful when things finally went black. 

When Dean finally passed out the man stopped, looking down at his unconscious form with a dark smile. He was glad he took Dean’s face…he could have some fun with it. 

A knock on the door made him jump and he ran to look through the peephole. “Dammit…” Sam was on the other side. 

He looked around and before finally picking up Dean’s body and carrying him to the bathroom. He’d have to get rid of him later. 

Straightening himself up he opened the door and looked at Sam. “Hey Sammy,” he said carefully. 

“Hi, can we talk?” Sam asked as he looked around. 

“Sure yeah…” He moved to shut the door as he stepped out but Sam stopped him, his eyes trained on something behind him. He turned and cursed quietly. There was a blood stain on the carpet. 

Sam flew into attack mode and grabbed him, struggling to reach for his knife. The man fought back but cried out as the silver blade cut and burned his arm. He fought harder, kicking Sam in the shins until he let go. He ran as hard as he could into the woods next door, Sam on his heels. But the hunter soon lost him among the trees. 

He looked back at the motel and remembered the blood. “Dean…”


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean? Hey Dean, come on wake up…” Sam tried everything but he couldn’t wake him up. He needed to get him out of there. 

He picked him up carefully and carried him to the car, making sure not to hit his head. He was bleeding hard and Sam knew he must have gotten some bad head trauma. His phone rang on the way to the hospital. “Cas hey, I need you to get to Memorial Hospital.” 

“What? Why? Is Dean ok?” 

“It was a shifter Cas, he went after Dean. I’m taking him to the hospital.” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can!” 

Sam hung up and kept driving. He felt bad for not going to get him but he needed to hurry. 

Once at the hospital everyone moved quickly, taking Dean to the back as they talked to Sam. They wanted to know what happened so Sam had to lie. He told them Dean was attacked by a crazy guy on the street but before he could help him the guy ran. They believed his story and told him to wait. 

Cas showed up a little while later, out of breath as he read to Sam. “Is he ok? Where is he? Can I see him?” He was a wreck. When Sam hung up Cas had felt horrible. Dean got hurt because he was too afraid to talk to him. 

“Cas calm down,” Sam said as he grabbed the Angel’s shoulders “They’re still looking him over.” 

Neither one of them could sit still as they waited for news. It was a little over an hour when a nurse took them to see Dean’s doctor. His office was large, white walls and plainly decorated. Cas thought it felt cold. 

“How is he?” Sam asked quietly. 

The doctor took his glasses off and set them down on his desk with a sigh. “We’re keeping him in a medically induced coma. At least until we know the state of the damage.” 

“What kind of damage?” Cas asked. 

“Due to the kind of injury he suffered we’re dealing with some pretty massive brain swelling. And right now the odds aren’t looking too good.” 

Both Cas and Sam looked sick at those words. 

“I hate to be so blunt,” the doctor said in a gentle tone. “But I want you to understand what we’re looking at here.” 

Cas was close to tears and it took everything he had to keep his voice steady. “So what do we do?” 

The doctor leaned back and looked at him with a sad expression. “We wait. If the swelling goes down we assess the damage. We’ll have to check his brain function to see if he can still cope. If it doesn’t go down within a couple days…” 

He didn’t need to finish the sentence for them to understand. 

“Can we see him?” 

A nurse took them to Dean’s room and let them be. They stood in the open door and looked at him, the sound of the machines loud even from where they were standing. 

“I did this Sam. I did this to him.” 

Cas felt Sam lay his hand on his shoulder. “No Cas, we both did.” 

They sat by the bed for hours without saying a word. They both hated themselves for this. 

Cas thought if he had just talked to him then Dean wouldn’t be here. If he had just followed his gut they would have already figured it out and Dean would be okay. 

Sam wanted to kick himself. Dean had tried to tell him, tried to talk to him. But he didn’t listen. He never listened. He hated that the last time he spoke to his brother was when he threw him out. 

Sam woke up later that night in a chair to see Cas fast asleep, his head on Dean’s thigh as he held his hand. He wanted to fix this. He wanted to go back and change things. But he couldn’t. One thing he could do though was find the son of a bitch that hurt his brother. 

Without waking Cas he snuck out of the room and went outside. He had a few phone calls to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas woke up to find Sam gone again. He figured he must have needed a break. He couldn’t blame him. Dean had been here for nearly three days with no sign of a change. Dean should have already been taken off the machine because three days was the usual limit. But when Cas had a panic attack and Sam begged them they gave him some more time. 

He sat heavily in the chair next to the bed and stared at his hunter. Like Dean could actually feel it. “Dean please,” he said quietly as he rubbed his hand on Dean’s cheek. “I need you to wake up. Please wake up…” When he got no response he sighed, laying his head on Dean’s thigh. 

As he started to drift off he caught sight of movement, or at least he thought he did. He stared at Dean’s hand, silently hoping that what he saw was real. When Sam came back that’s how he found him. 

“What are you doing Cas?” 

The Angel didn’t blink or look away when he responded. “I thought I saw something.” 

Sam gave him a sympathetic look. Cas had ‘seen something’ multiple times already. Each time the pulled the doctor in and each time he said there was nothing. 

“Cas I think it’s time we- -” Then he saw it too, or thought he did. “Cas did you…?” 

“See it too? I did…” 

It happened again and Sam hit the button to call for the nurse. When she came in he made her watch. Her eyes lit up at just the small twitch of his fingers and she ran for the doctor. Before they knew it Dean was being wheeled out. They were going to stop the medicine and bring him out of the coma. They needed to check his brain and see if they could wake him up. 

Cas prayed, harder and more than he ever had before. He just wanted Dean to wake up. Even Sam found himself throwing out small prayers here and there. For Dean to live…to be normal. But even if he wasn’t the same Sam knew he and Cas would take care of him. 

The doctor came back a little while later with a smile on his face. Dean was awake and talking. 

He told them the swelling had gone down and his brain function was already looking good. They just wanted to keep an eye on him for a while to make sure. 

They were allowed to see him and when Cas walked in he burst into tears. Dean held him as he cried, one arm around his Angel and one hugging his brother. 

Sam’s voice shook as he tried to talk. “Dean I’m sorry… I should have listened to you when you tried to talk to me.” 

Dean gripped his hand and gave him a tired smile. “It’s fine Sammy…don’t worry about it.”


	10. Chapter 10

Dean was cleared to go home a few weeks later. For the most part he was back to normal. They found his reaction time was a bit slower than before and when he was too upset or angry he had a hard time with his words. Other than that they found him to be in very good health. 

Dean was glad to finally be going home. Back to his real home with Sam and Cas. For a while he’d thought he’d never get to go back. 

“Ok so tell me,” Dean said after dinner that night. “How did you find out it wasn’t me?” 

Sam and Cas exchanged glances before Sam started explaining. “Cas had told me he’d had a gut feeling before he was attacked. Like something was off with you, or at least, the shifter version of you. But he said he’d ignored it. But we both agreed it was odd for you to hurt him like that.” 

“But you still threw me out.” Dean had a hard time keeping the angry edge from his voice. 

Sam sighed and looked down at the floor. “I did and I’m sorry. With the amount of damage Cas had and your hands being hurt…it was just too hard to see past that. Especially with the bite on your hand.” 

“So then how did you know?” 

Sam looked up at him. “I didn’t, at least not then. Cas wanted to see you so you both could talk. I came down to get you. I’d been going over the whole thing in my head when I ran into the shifter at the motel. Something about him threw me and when I saw the blood I took a chance.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I cut him with my silver knife. The blade burned him but before I could get a hold of him he took off. He ran into the woods when I lost him.” 

Dean looked down at his hands, his voice thick. “And that’s when you found me?” He looked up and saw Sam nodding. “He had put in the bathtub. When I couldn’t get you to wake up I took you to the hospital.” 

The room was quiet except for their breathing. Dean was grateful to Sam. “Thank you,” Dean said quietly. 

Sam looked at him sadly, he didn’t deserve thanks. 

“We need to find him though Sam. He’s walking around with my face and who knows what damage he could do.” 

Sam nodded and got up, waving for the two men to follow him. “I’m already working on that.” He took them to the main room and grabbed his files. “I’ve had hunters tracking him since you were in the hospital. Every hunter in the state in on watch for him.” 

“And when they find him?” Dean asked. 

“We make him pay.” 

It took weeks and lots of phone calls between the hunters before they finally caught him. He’d been hiding out in the woods and using the trees as a cover. When Sam got the news he took off immediately to meet his captors. The hunters were to bring the shifter a few miles into the woods and then stop. Sam would meet them there. 

When he arrived the shifter was pissed. His hands were bound behind his back and he growled angrily when they kicked him to his knees. His mouth was gagged with a cloth but that didn’t stop him from trying to talk. Sam handed over the money he promised. It was a large amount but he couldn’t even bother to care. This asshole hurt his friend and tried to kill his brother. He would pay whatever it took as long as he got his revenge. 

When the hunters took off he dragged the angry shifter to the car and threw him in the trunk. He hadn’t quite decided what he was going to do to him yet but he knew the shifter wouldn’t like it.


	11. Chapter 11

When Sam walked in with the shifter in tow both Cas and Dean had to restrain themselves. He’d hurt both of them badly and they wanted some payback. 

As the shifter walked past them he looked at Dean then gave Cas a wink. Sam pulled him away but Dean tried to go after him. 

“Dean stop!” Cas yelled as he pulled the hunter back by his arms. 

“Dammit Cas, he-he hurt you!” Dean yelled as he tried to get past him. Cas stepped in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. “Please Dean, just calm down.” 

“He- - I- -” Dean’s face turned red and stepped back. He may be healed up but the fact that his mind was still messed up was embarrassing. Cas saw the look on his face and hugged him tight. “It’s ok Dean…it’s ok. You’ll get better.” 

Dean hugged him back but it was weak. “No I won’t Cas,” he said sadly. “T-this isn’t something that will g-go away.” Completely embarrassed he pulled away and went to his room. He felt like an idiot and nothing Cas said could stop that. 

Cas watched him go and wanted to follow but he knew Dean needed some time to himself. The stutter didn’t happen often but when it did Dean would hide. He just wished he knew what to do to help him through this. 

He decided to follow Sam instead, locating him in the dungeon as he was locking the shifter down. 

“How is he?” Sam asked, his voice sad. He hated watching his brother feel like this. 

“Upset. It happened again.” He saw the smirk on the shifter’s face and he felt rage boil inside him. “You think that’s funny?” He stepped towards the shifter but Sam blocked him. “Not yet. Let’s talk to Dean first, then we’ll deal with him.” He said as they both gave hate filled looks at the man in the chair. 

Dean didn’t move from his place on the bed when he heard the knock on his door. He knew it was them trying to talk him but he just wanted to be left alone. 

“Dean?” Sam opened the door and looked in. 

“Sam just go…please.” Dean begged. 

“Dean come out. We need your help.” 

Dean looked up at his brother with suspicion. “Help with what?”


	12. Chapter 12

Sam, Dean, and Cas headed to the dungeon as Sam filled them in on his plan for the shifter. This guy hurt them. Not just as hunters…he hurt them personally. He didn’t just want payback for his family. He wanted answers. 

Dean was all for it. This guy not only took his face and tried to kill him. He hurt Cas. And as far as Dean was concerned that meant you wanted to die. When Cas said he wanted to join in the brothers were honestly surprised. As an Angel Cas had been a badass sure, but he’d mellowed a lot since he became a human. But seeing Dean get hurt and the feeling of fear he felt after his own attack was enough to make him say yes. Sam figured they would want to join him once he told them what he wanted. 

The shifter, still with Dean’s face, was tied to a chair with silver chains and silver handcuffs. When he saw them he smiled, his white teeth showing a dark grin. “Well, we meet again huh Dean? How’s your head?” 

Dean stepped forward and hit him, his fist connecting with a loud snap. 

The shifter laughed darkly as he spit blood. “Is that the best you got Dean? Come on…you gotta be angrier than that!” 

Dean stepped forward and hit him again, this time breaking his nose. 

When he stepped away the shifter turned his attention. “What about you Cas? You got any hits to throw my way? Or is the fallen Angel too soft to- -” 

Cas slammed into him hard, both fists connection with flesh until Sam finally pulled him off. 

When they were all calm Sam finally spoke. “Why?” He asked with a low voice. 

“Why what?” The shifter spit back. 

“Why take Dean’s face? Why attack Cas?” 

The shifter laughed, wincing as the silver handcuffs rubbed his skin. “Why not? Mister pretty boy over there…though he needed a step down.” 

Dean looked at him confused. “I’m sorry, am I supposed to know you or something?” 

“You don’t know me. But I know you, or at least your type.” 

Dean shook his head, this was giving him a headache. “My type?” 

The shifter rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration. “Yes, your type you idiot. Pretty boys…the ones who get what they want and who they want. All the while stepping on those who are different.” 

Sam was the first to get what he meant. “You did this because you were jealous?” 

The shifter glared at him. 

“Seriously?” Dean asked annoyed. 

“You try living a life where you’re hated and hunted by everyone. Where you don’t fit no matter where you go. You have it easy! But us shifters…our lives are hell.” 

Dean rolled his eyes as he paced the room. “So you decided to take my face and screw with me huh?” 

The shifter smirked and stared at Dean. “Well your Angel over there seemed to like me.” 

Dean and Sam turned to look at Cas who turned a deep shade of red. “What is he talking about Cas?” Dean asked lowly. 

Cas looked at the floor in embarrassment as the memory came back to him. “Before he attacked me he…he touched me…” Dean stared at Cas then looked back to the laughing shifter. 

“He liked it too. You should have heard the moans I was getting out of him. If I had kept going I’m sure he would have begged for me like a- -” 

Dean lunged and started to beat him while the others watched. Dean needed this more than they did. When the shifter was bloody and no longer talking they finally pulled Dean back. 

“Dean? Hey, Dean, just calm down.” Cas said softly. The hunter just pulled him into a hug and gripped him tight. “I’m sorry Cas! I didn’t k-know he- -” 

“Shh…Dean it’s ok. I’m ok alright? Just try and relax.” 

Dean felt sick. He had promised Cas when he became human that he would protect him and watch over him like he did with Sam. But Cas still got hurt. He got tricked and hurt and it was no wonder he had been so afraid of Dean. 

“Guys we should finish this,” Sam said as he pulled out his gun. 

Dean reluctantly let go of Cas and nodded, pulling out his own weapon. Cas was handed a gun as well and all three filled them with silver bullets. The shifter couldn’t speak thanks to his broken jaw but his eyes showed them just how much hate he felt. Dean stared back at him with the same look. “This is for Cas you son of a bitch.” They filled him silver, all three clips emptied into his chest. The shifter’s head fell to the side, his eyes still open but unseeing.


	13. Chapter 13

Once the body had been disposed of and the room cleaned up Dean and Cas snuck off on their own. After everything that had happened they just needed some time to reconnect and feel each other again. 

They went to Dean’s room and stretched out on the bed, Dean on his back and Cas on his side pressed as close as he could get. They didn’t talk for a while, they just wanted to be close. Finally Cas moved and sat up on his elbow so he could look at him. “Are you alright Dean?” 

The hunter looked at him and Cas could see the fight of emotions and feelings in his green eyes. “I don’t know.” He was angry, sad, disgusted, nervous and happy all at the same time. He just didn’t know what to feel yet. 

Cas leaned down and kissed him, just soft and gentle touches of their lips. Dean didn’t react at first, his mind trying to catch up to Cas. When it did he kissed back, leaning up slightly to deepen it. They stayed that way until Cas straddled him, hands placed on either side of the hunters head. Dean felt excited until he looked up, then he started to panic. It wasn’t Cas he was seeing above him, it was the shifter. 

With a yell he shoved him off and scrambled off the bed, tripping over something and falling on his ass in the corner. When he looked back up he saw Cas, confusion, hurt, and fear in his eyes. “Cas?” He looked around and saw where he was. “Shit, I-I’m sorry!” He stammered out. 

Cas went to him and cupped his face. “Dean it’s ok…it’s just us. You’re ok…” After a few minutes he helped Dean move back to the bed, Cas returning to his position by Dean’s side. 

“S-sorry I j-just…” He shut up and looked away, tears stinging his eyes. He felt so stupid and he just wanted to bury himself in a hole. 

Cas made him turn his head to look at him. He leaned down again, taking control of the kiss as Dean tried to calm down. When he pulled back he looked Dean in the eye. “Dean I love you, no matter what. I just need you to try and love yourself too.” 

Dean huffed and looked back at him. “How do I do that Cas? I s-stutter now. I’m a freaking idiot.” 

Cas leaned over him once more to force Dean’s gaze to him. “You are not an idiot Dean. Far from it. You were attacked, this is what happens after. You just need to push through, just like I do.” 

Dean felt the tears coming back and tried to fight them off. “How?” 

Cas answered by climbing on top of him again and carefully straddling his hips. Dean looked away and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to see the shifter again. He felt Cas cup his face and he started to shake. “Dean we need to face our fears. We need to push through this or we’ll never get better and he’ll have won. Please…” 

Dean tried to calm himself and turned his head. When he opened his eyes he didn’t see the shifter, just the blue eyes of his Angel. “See,” Cas said as he kissed him again. “Everything is ok…we’re safe now.” Dean pushed up and kissed him as his hands gripped Cas’ hips. He wanted this, needed it. He just had to push for it. 

They moved at their own pace, hands roaming and fingers searching as their kisses turned more heated. Soon clothes were being pulled off, shirts tossed in different directions as Cas took over. He climbed off and finished stripping before helping Dean. 

The feeling of skin on skin was nice, their flesh warm as they ground against each other. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth, his hips bucking as his need grew. “Cas…Cas please. Need you…” Cas pulled back and looked at him. Dean’s pupils were blown, his freckles standing out as a flush spread across his skin. God he was so beautiful like this. 

Cas reached into the drawer by the bed and pulled out the lube he knew Dean had. Dean reached for it but he pushed his hand away. “Let me do it,” he said as he kissed the hunter. He reached behind himself with slick fingers and pushed one in, biting his lip at the burning stretch he felt. Dean watched him with lust filled eyes. Cas looked so amazing like this. His eyes closed as he bit his lip, skin flushing as soft moans escaped him. “God Cas…” The Angel looked down at him and smiled. 

When he was ready he pulled his fingers out and reached behind him to slick Dean up. The touch was electric and Dean moaned, back arching hard. Once he was slick enough Cas lined up and paused. “Are you ready?” Dean nodded, gripping Cas’ hips to help hold him. The Angel sank down slowly as Dean filled him up. They moaned together until they were settled against each other. He started to move, using his legs to lift up before sinking back down. Dean felt so good inside him. 

The pace was fast as he started to slam down, chasing that release he desperately needed. Dean held on tight, hands gripping hard enough to leave bruises. He was so close, just a little more… 

Dean came first, spilling inside of Cas as he called the Angel’s name. Cas kept moving, milking him of everything he had until Dean whimpered under him. He just needed a little help. When Dean wrapped a hand around his length he came instantly, hips bucking as he shot onto Dean’s hand and stomach. 

He collapsed with a sigh, panting hard. Before he could relax though he got up and got a rag, cleaning them both off before crawling back next to Dean. They stared at each other as they came down. 

“Thank you Cas, that w-was…” He growled in frustration but Cas kissed him. “Try again.” 

Dean sighed and went a little slower. “That was…amazing.” He smiled when it came out normally and Cas pulled him into his arms. 

“See, you just have to take your time. Plus, I find it kind of cute.” 

Dean pulled back and looked at him like he was crazy. “This isn’t c-cute!” 

Cas smiled and kissed him deeply. “No you’re right, it’s not cute, it’s adorable.” 

Dean kept the same look but felt a blush creep over his face at Cas’ words. He let the Angel wrap around him as they fell asleep.


End file.
